He Saved Her, She Saved Him
by sweetmoment5
Summary: AU "He wants to make sure that you don't go off and steal anywhere else, so I offered to take you in and watch after you. Y'know, guide you, I guess. Ally, that means that you're going to be living with me."../ Austin's a police officer, and Ally's the girl he happens to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with She Came Along still unfinished, but I have no self-control so here I go. Yes, this is AU, as are almost all, is not ultimately all, my stories. :) I really hope you like this chapter, and I'm not sure if I'll update before finishing She Came Along, which has about 2 chapters left. :) Enjoy, and if you're feeling nice, leave a review, maybe? :)**

**Disclaimer: Can't get rid of you, huh? I don't own Austin and Ally. Never will. **

* * *

**A&A **

19 year old Austin Moon sighed as his phone went off. Looking at the clock, which read _4:28_, he got up rather quickly and threw on his police uniform **(1)**. He responded to the emergency call and ran out to his car, wondering who had gotten in trouble so early in the morning.

He drove down the twisted roads toward the grocery store that had been robbed— he never got assigned serious crimes, being too young and all. He'd seen these roads far too many times, but he still looked out at the trees, knowing that he would be entering the highway soon.

As he saw the road for the highway, he turned his siren on, causing cars to immediately slow down and some to even pull to the side to let him by. He sped by, making sure no cars were in his way, of course.

Eventually, he reached the store to find that his best friend, Dez, was already there. He got out of the car, seeing all the commotion and jogged over to Dez. Dez was also watching the commotion go on.

"What happened?" Austin asked, needing the details as to what had happened. Dez sighed.

"Someone tried to steal some food. The manager is making a big deal out of it, though. He sure is giving her a mouthful," Dez said amused, pointing toward the store's entrance.

Austin turned to see a brunette-headed girl crying as an older man screamed loudly in her face. Austin shook his head as he walked toward them, feeling sorry for the girl. She was obviously frightened and this man was not helping out.

As he got closer, he could hear her repeatedly ask for forgiveness, but the manager only screamed louder. She was about to collapse; Austin could tell as he ran toward her, reaching her just as she fell. He caught her in his arms.

"Dez! I need an ambulance!" he yelled, unable to reach his walkie-talkie. Dez acted quickly as Austin tried to keep the girl from closing her eyes.

"Stay with me, now," he kept whispering. She slowly blacked out, only hearing someone speaking to her softly.

**A&A **

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

She couldn't hear much more than a few whispers and the constant beeping of the heart monitor. She forced herself to open her eyes, slowly and gently. The bright lights instantly burned her eyes, and she tried to cover her eyes, only to find that she had been handcuffed to the bed-side.

She heard the door close and then there was a blonde-headed guy in front of her. He was blocking the light, which she was very thankful for. She quickly sat up once she saw that he was a police officer.

He smiled down at her as he sat down in the chair he had pulled up beside her.

"Hey, my name is Austin. Austin Moon. Are you feeling okay? What's your name?" he asked quickly. She wanted to laugh at how kind and generous he was being but settles for a smile instead.

"Yes, I'm feeling better, thank you. M-my name is Ally Dawson. U-uh," she trailed off nervously and put her head down slowly. She was ashamed.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, oh-so-kindly, and with a voice like that, how could she be scared? She lifted her head to look into the brown eyes of this very handsome guy. He looked tired, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing he must have been woken up because of her.

"Ally, may I ask you something?" She shyly nodded.

"Why did you try to steal from the store?" Ally frowned and she sighed, remembering her guardian, Nina. She must be so worried right now. Of course, if she hadn't already fallen asleep. That nice old lady was lazier than anyone you'd ever know.

She smiled as she thought about Nina and all the good things she'd ever done for her. She'd been there for Ally since—

"Ally? You okay?" Austin asked, interrupting her thoughts. Ally nodded.

"I d-did it for Nina. She's my guardian, but she's been having trouble walking lately. She can't work, and she doesn't have enough money to support us both. I was just trying to get her some food," she whispered, letting tears slide down down her cheek.

She still look beautiful to Austin. Very beautiful.

He looked at her in disbelief as he leaned back in his chair.

She was too kind. She wasn't a bad person. Quite the opposite actually.

**A&A **

"Sir, I understand that what she did was wrong, but she was trying to help her guardian. She just needs some help. She's really not a bad person," Austin reasoned with the chief.

"Austin," the chief started, "if we let her go, she'll end up stealing again. We can't take that risk. Besides, the manager plans to charge her for robbery later on today at the station. She's a lost case," he finished as he patted his shoulder and walked away.

Austin sighed, groaned, and walked back into Ally's hospital room. She was sat there, staring at him sadly. She had heard it all.

"I'm sorry, Ally," he said as he sat down in the chair again. Ally smiled reassuringly at him as he slouched.

"It's okay. What I did was wrong, Austin. No excuses," she reasoned, attempting to make him feel better, but if anything, it made him feel worse.

He put a hand over his mouth and leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his head on top. He shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye. He knew there was a reason he was trying so hard, and it wasn't just because he knew she was a good person. There was more to it than that. So much more. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Nope," he refused, "there's got to be something I can do," he said with finality as he stood up and walked out of the room. Ally stared at his figure, wondering what he had in mind. He had one thing in mind —besides the pretty brunette— and that was to find the manager.

They were going to have a talk.

**A&A **

About 2 hours later, while Ally was taking a nap, waiting to be taken to the police station, Austin walked back in, smiling contentedly. He had found the manager, reasoned with him, and gotten what he wanted. More or less.

He gently shook Ally and watched her wake up. She looked absolutely adorable as she stretched and yawned. He smiled admiringly at her, and she smiled back. He was happy that the handcuffs had been removed because they looked painful. It hurt that he had to handcuff there in the first place. It hurt more than it should have, to be honest.

"What happened?" she asked so delicately that all he really wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and just hold her there. However, that would be a bit to intimate for only knowing her about 8 hours.

"Well, uh," he started as he scratched his head, "I convinced the manager to hold back on pressing charges. So you won't be going to jail," he paused as he saw her brighten up. She was about to praise him and thank him when he continued, "but we sort of made a deal."

Ally raised an eyebrow and waited for him to go on.

"He wants to make sure that you don't go off and steal anywhere else, so I offered to take you in and watch after you. Y'know, guide you, I guess. Ally, that means that you're going to be living with me."

* * *

**Was that too short? I feel like it is. Maybe I left out too many details. **

**1. I did my research, and since this is set in Florida, you can be 19 and a police officer. I'm only 14, so I'm not an expert at police stuff, but nothing will be too off. :) Some things won't be right with law, but you get me. :D**

**Okay, please leave a review telling me what you thought, and I'll definitely improve if you feel that I can. :) Thanks for reading! :) Follow/Favorite if you want. They mean as much as review. :) **

**I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story, but we'll just have to see. :) Hope you liked it! **

**-Giggles!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) Thank you so so much for your amazing response to the first chapter :) I decided to update for you :) I'll do shout-outs at the bottom, but I do want to go ahead and give a special thanks to **Jackie is Grey **for your advice. I'll definitely improve on that. That's what I always get told I need to do. :D I thought I would've learned by now, but I guess not. I'll definitely add more details. :) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. :) **

* * *

**A&A **

The blonde fiddled with his fingers as he waited on Ally's response. It's not like he had meant for this to happen. Sure, maybe he was a bit quick to say 'yes' when the manager had proposed this idea, but it's not what he had intended to do.

Ally, shocked and speechless, started to wonder when her life happened to take such a major turn. It wasn't exactly drastic because at least she wasn't going to jail. Living with a stranger was better than being in a cold, lifeless cell, right? Right.

"Ally? Uh, you okay? Listen," he spoke as he clasped his hands together while walking toward her, "I know this sounds bad, but it's the only suggestion the manager made. He wouldn't have it any other way. It was either this, or you going to jail. I didn't want you going to jail, so I accepted. I'm sorry if it sounds weird," he finished dejectedly.

Ally sighed and smiled ever-so-slightly. She wasn't upset because he did say he only had 2 options. He had chosen what she would've chosen, had they asked her. However, they hadn't asked her, but she was glad that Austin wasn't some jerk that wanted to throw her in jail. She had gotten lucky.

She smiled a bit wider this time. She was happy.

**A&A **

"So, do you live alone?" asked Ally as she sat up straighter. They were getting to know each other to make living with one another more comfortable and less awkward. Not that they were awkward around each other or anything.

Austin nodded, but then shook his head as he remembered something.

"I have a dog. He's like another human, though. My mom and dad gave him to me right before I moved here a few weeks after my 18th birthday. Sort of as a 'goodbye present'." Ally smiled as he seemed more relaxed than he had when he came in the room earlier.

"What about you? Wanna tell me more about your guardian? Nina, was it?" he asked while smiling at her kindly. Ally nodded and grinned back, showing her perfectly straight teeth. It made Austin feel warm and fuzzy inside; something he'd only felt once and had honestly thought he would feel again. He hadn't wanted to feel it again. Yet here he was, feeling warm and fuzzy over a girl he'd barely met that morning.

"Nina's my savior, well now you are as well, but she saved my life. I'll tell you more about her later, though. All you need to know now is that I'm here because of her," she paused, eyes widening as she wondered what would happen to Nina.

"What's going to happen to her? She needs someone to watch after her," she mentioned quickly. Her heart beat faster as she thought of all the bad things that could happen to Nina if no one was there to watch over her.

"Relax. I can send my friend Dez to tell her about you, and then we'll find her a new place to stay," he said as he took his phone out. Ally shook her head before laughing dryly.

"Good luck getting her to leave home. She's more attached to that house than Winnie the Pooh is attached to his honey," she smiled at her comparison before frowning again. Austin laughed because, let's face it, Winnie the Pooh is very attached to his honey.

"Okay, how about we get someone to watch after her in her own home? Like a personal care-taker? Do you think she would mind?" he asked curiously. Ally nodded thoughtfully. Maybe it'd be nice for Nina to have someone around all the time. Ally couldn't always be there for her between school and work. She hated it, but they had to get money somehow. However, she'd recently lost her job, making it even harder on them.

"Okay, I'll give Dez a call, just give me a second," he said as he walked toward the door to make the call. Ally stopped him abruptly before smiling.

"Please tell Dez that I appreciate it a lot," she said cringing when she used 'a lot', remembering her teacher telling her that it was slang. She was just too used to saying it, but now she had to turn it around and get used to _not _using it.

Austin smiled.

"Sure thing, Ally. Want to be more of an angel?" he asked before smiling and quickly walking out of the room, leaving a flustered Ally in there. It's not like he wasn't blushing, though. He was.

**A&A **

After making the call, **—**Dez kindly agreeing to find Nina and give her the news**— **Austin walked back into the room to see Ally standing up, staring out the window. He closed the door slowly as she turned around, grinning.

"It's really a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked enthusiastically. Austin came up behind her to look out the window, noticing the nice way the trees seemed to dance with the breeze. Spring was probably his favorite time of the year because it always seemed perfect outside. Never too cold, and never to hot. Always perfect. Like someone he had in mind..

"Ally, are you sure you're okay with living with me? I figured that most girls would freak out at the idea of having to live with a police officer," he noted before chuckling lightly. Ally smiled and looked out the window again.

"I'm fine with it. Honestly," she said, giving him a pointed look to get her point across.

"Okay. I believe you, but I'm warning you that I'm not easy to live with. I'm messy, for one, and I can't cook. But, on the bright side, I am capable of making pancakes. I assume you like pancakes because who doesn't?" he said shaking his head in confusion. Ally laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll just make life easier for you then because I'll end up cleaning your mess, and I can cook decently. You're in luck, Austin." Austin smiled, loving how easily they could make a conversation. He was usually always too shy or tired to hold a decent conversation with anyone, but there was just something special about this Ally Dawson girl. What was it? He had no idea, but he kinda liked it. Kinda..

"So when do I get out of here?" she asked as she turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring up at Austin. He smiled and sat down next to her, invading her personal space, but she kept her mouth shut.

"That desperate to move in with me, I see. Well, I can tell you that you don't have to wait much longer because you'll be released in a few hours. Paper work is getting done and such right now," he answer simply. Ally nodded.

"How come I'm not getting told all these things, but you are?" she asked. He shrugged and sighed.

"I have no idea. I guess since I'm the only one coming in and out," he suggested. Ally nodded understandably.

He was the only one she wanted to come in anyway.

**A&A **

"Well, Ally Dawson, it seems that you are ready to go. Dez brought you some clothes that Nina sent for you. Oh, and he wanted me to tell you that Nina is fine, and she's expecting you to visit her weekly," he said happily while pointing a finger at her playfully. She laughed as he walked out to let her get changed and ready to leave.

About 5 minutes later, she called him back into the room, saying she was ready to leave. He helped her with the suitcase that Dez had brought and left in the lobby. She sighed happily and opened the door of the room, happy that she was going to be getting some fresh air. She really needed it, and besides, it was a beautiful day outside. She'd much rather spend it there than be inside a hospital.

They checked out from the front desk and walked out of there, no words being said yet.

Ally loved the way the wind blew her hair back, keeping her cool.

Austin smiled down at her as they reached his car**—**not his police car, but his regular one**— **because she looked downright beautiful in that moment. He put her suitcase in the back and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled gratefully as she got in.

With her with him, it was going to be a good drive home. Because, y'know, she was beautiful.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Okay, so bad ending, but I'm always bad at ending a chapter. Keep that in mind for later. :) Oh, and I apologize for the shortness, as well. Gosh, I'm just terrible at this...**

**I know I PM'd some of you to say thank you, but in case I didn't get to you, I'll thank everyone who reviewed now. :)**

**Elina-Ann: **Thank you for your review! :) I thought it was bad when I read the first few words, but then I smiled when I read the rest. :) Sorry that you're obsessing over this story now. :)

**Guest: **I'm glad you love it! Thank you :)

**queenc1: **Thank you for always reviewing, you trusty reader :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**HappyBeginnings3: **Thanks :) Hope you liked this chapter!

**StrangeFate186: **Thank you! I don't know how I get these crazy ideas for stories, but I liked the idea for this one, so I used it. :) I'll update my other stories when I stop being lazy. :D Soon, though. :)

**R5Forever (Guest): **Thank you so much! I wasn't going to make it all cute, fluffy, and cheesy, but I can't help myself! :D

**Thatsmee21: **I'm glad you're loving it! Makes me happy :) Thanks! :)

**Jackie is Grey: **Thank you once again for your suggestion, though I feel like I still didn't do so well on this chapter, either. I hope the grammar mistakes weren't too bad. Sorry if they were, though. :) There's still more to come, so continue to read it. :) Thank you! :)

**Harmonious Wolf: **Yes, we shall see. :) Could be interesting? I hope it is. :D Thank you! :)

**LoveShipper: **Yay! I'm glad you think that :) Thanks for being a great friend, and I'm sorry I take so long to reply to your messages, but I love reading them. :) Thank you for reviewing! I loved the idea of making Austin a kind policeman, and not making him bitter-turned-happy-again-by-Ally. I wanted to be some-what original. :D Thanks, once again. :)

**Rachel (Guest): **I'll definitely continue it because, like you, I also like the plot, and I'm interested in seeing where I take it. :) Thanks! :)

**Naika (Guest): **Your wish is my command! :) Chapter 2 is up for you :) Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**So, thanks to everyone, again. Sorry if that's getting annoying, but I'm just really grateful for everyone and their reviews. Also, thanks for the follows/favorites! I was happy when I kept getting e-mails about a new follow or favorite. :) Keep on being amazing! :) **

**'Show the love. Review.' ;)**

**-Giggles!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I've had such a busy month, and May is only going to be busier. :( Anyway, I made some time to write. :) Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming because they really make my day. Also, keep the follows/favorites coming. :) Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally does not belong to me. **

* * *

**A&A **

Ally had so many thoughts running through her mind as she was being taken to a whole new place. She'd have to get used to this new lifestyle. She wasn't used to having someone close to her age. Her being 18, turning 19 in 2 weeks. She was honestly scared because she had spent every birthday with Nina since she was 11. It was going to be hard to adapt to this entire new life, but inside she knew that Austin would make it easier.

She looked over at the blonde, who was focused on the road, and smiled to herself.

_'Some people are just so kind,' _she thought to herself as she looked out the window again.

As he pulled into his 2 bedroom house, he looked to Ally and smiled widely. It was obvious how happy he was that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Honestly, spending time by himself wasn't a choice for him. He just wasn't very social. Well, he used to be before**—**

"Is this your house? It looks amazing!" Ally exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts abruptly. Austin nodded as he looked at his small, yet large enough, house. He got out of the car and watched Ally as she got out too.

"I'll get your stuff," he said as he went to grab her things from the back. She smiled at him gratefully before jogging over to him slowly and getting her things from him.

"They're my things which means that I should be the one taking them, not you. You've helped enough," she said before laughing. Austin smiled as he took her things back, walking to the front door.

"I want to take them, Ally. And plus, I'm stronger than you," he said before winking and leading her into the house. Ally laughed and shook her head and his ego.

"Well, Ally," Austin said as he shut the door behind him, "welcome to my small, cozy house. Make yourself at home," he smiled at her before frowning. "Right after I show you your room," he said quickly.

Ally laughed at how he could go from cocky to dorky in less than a minute. It was the good kind of dorky, though. The kind that made her heart flutter in a weird, magical way. She sighed at the unfamiliar feeling and followed him down the hallway. There she saw 2 doors, a few feet apart, and he opened the furthest one away.

"This will be your room. Usually, I use it as a guest room when my parents come to visit, but they come once a year, and that was a month ago." He smiled as she looked around and grinned at him. It was better than her old room. Nina wasn't very wealthy, but she was definitely wealthy with kindness. She took Ally in and supported her throughout her teenage years. That's all Ally could and would ask from her.

"Thank you," she said seriously as she turned around and gave him a tight hug. She'd always been a touchy-feel kind of girl, and he'd not been like that for awhile. But right then, he didn't care so he hugged back with a wide smile.

As he pulled away, he let her sweet smell linger just a little longer in his nostrils. _'She smells really nice,' _he thought.

"Austin, how long am I staying here?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen. He was turned around, frowning at the idea of her having to leave. Yes, he was being selfish, but in 1 day, they were already like best friends. He liked it about her. She was easy to get along with. She was different from**—**

"Austin? Do you know or not?" she asked slowly. Austin sighed and shook his head as he turned around to face her.

"No, Ally, I'm sorry, but I think it's up to a judge. There's going to be a court meeting in a week that we'll have to go to and get everything set. Right now, it's just so that you'll get used to being here. There's no telling how long you'll be stuck here," he said quietly.

Ally smiled at him sadly before sitting down on a stool.

"Well, honestly, I'm really looking forward to staying here. I've never had a real friend. Just people who act like it and then leave. It'll be nice to have someone to laugh with," she said, pretty much reading his mind and feelings.

"I feel the same way, Ally. I feel really lonely around here, so I'm really happy that you'll be around to keep me company," he said, smiling once again. Ally realized that she'd much rather see him smiling because it meant he was happy. She loved for people to be happy because then she was happy. She didn't know, however, the Austin was happy for the same reasons she was.

"Are you hungry? I know hospital food isn't the best," Austin said as he scrunched his nose up adorably. Ally nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I sort of am." Austin nodded and walked toward his refrigerator.

"Let's see what we can make," he mumbled to himself as he looked in. Ally smiled.

**A&A **

"Ugh, I'm so full!" exclaimed Austin as he and Ally both fell back onto the couch. Ally agreed and rubbed her tummy. They had eaten plenty of sandwiches, which was the only food Austin had.

"So, what do you usually do around here?" asked Ally as she sat up straight again. Austin stayed where he was and laughed sarcastically. He looked around and shrugged, not having an answer.

"There's not a 'usual'. I just do whatever I feel like doing. Most of the time, I just sit around and watch TV," he answered. Ally nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked as he saw her walk away.

"I have to check something quickly. I'll be right back," she said as she walked into her own room. She's have to get used to having her own room.

She walked in and saw her suitcase on the floor by her bed. She sprinted toward it and opened it up, hoping Nina had put what she was looking for in there. She dug through the suitcase full of clothes until she reached the bottom and found what she was looking for.

"Aha," she whispered as she pulled the item out. She smiled as she saw the cover and held it close to her before walking out of the room to show Austin.

As she entered the living room again, Austin looked up curiously and raised an eyebrow when he saw the book held tightly against her. She sat down next to him and put the book in her lap. She looked at Austin and grinned widely. She didn't open the book or anything, though. She just sat there and grinned.

"What do you have there?" Austin asked slowly as he pointed toward the book in her lap. Ally stopped grinning and looked down before laughing.

"It's a book," she answered, stating the obviously. Austin smiled at her silliness before reaching for the book. Instead, however, Ally slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't touch my book," she said seriously. Austin slowly retracted his hand and smiled apologetically. Ally smiled satisfactorily and laughed.

"I'm kidding. You can touch this book, but not my other one. If you touch my other one, I'll get you back," she warned seriously. Austin nodded understandingly before reaching for the book again slowly— scared she might slap it away again. She only smiled and let him get the book, though.

He looked at the cover and smiled.

There was a picture of a little girl— one who looked very much like Ally. She was smiling happily, and she looked only about 5. Her teeth were showing, the 2 front teeth missing. Ally watched his reaction and smiled too.

"I was 4. I have no idea who took the picture, but it's the only thing I have left to remember my real parents by. I was left at the orphanage when I was 7. I always took this with me, even when I ran away," she explained in a small whisper. Austin stared at her, shocked and amazed. She'd gone through so much.

He looked back down to the book—which he found was a photo album— and opened it up.

As he looked through each photo, he smiled because she looked so happy and adorable. It was hard to imagine why anyone would want to give her up at the age of 7. He wanted to ask her why they left her, but he figured it was too early for that. Ally would tell him when she was ready to.

"Do your parents come out in any of these?" he asked after looking over more than 20 and not seeing any of them.

She smiled and nodded, flipping to the very back.

"It's the only one, but it's something."

He saw the picture and smiled at her. She looked more like her mom than her dad. They both had the same coffee-colored hair and same big brown eyes. She had her dad's smile, though.

He wondered if she had any personality similarities with them. Well, if they were kind, helpful, energetic, and all-out fun, then yes, they did. He smiled back at her before slowly closing the book and handing it back to her.

"I don't know why I showed you, but if I'm going to be staying here for awhile, I might as well let you know more about me, right?" she said as she shrugged and sighed. Austin smiled.

"Only if you want to. Tomorrow, I'll look for one of albums. They're somewhere around here," he said quietly. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Oh, also, we're going to the mall tomorrow," he added before smiling at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"To get you stuff for your room, and we can get you anything you want." Ally shook her head quickly before saying no.

"Austin, it's very kind of you, but the room is perfect how it is, and I don't want anything. Really. I already cause enough trouble having to stay here, and I don't want to be anymore hassle for you," she explained as she looked down ashamed.

Austin frowned and moved closer to her.

"Ally, I didn't ask if you wanted anything. We're going to get you stuff because I said so. You've had a rough time, and I'm here to help. Plus, if we go, on our way back, you can tell me where Nina lives. We'll drop by and see how she's doing. We can even get stuff for her and the nurse that'll be staying with her. How does that sound?" he finished as he smiled encouragingly at her.

Ally sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine. But only because I owe Nina much more than I'll ever be able to give her back," she said, giving Austin a pointed look.

He smiled and nodded, happy with her answer.

* * *

**So, not much happened, and I know that it wasn't worth waiting so long for such a stupid chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else for this one. I do have more plans for the next one, though.**

**In case y'all haven't noticed, updates are not frequent. Honestly, I'm terrible at updating and especially around this time. School is finally out next month, but that means that it'll definitely be a busy month with trips, exams, and stuff like that.**

**Sorry. But I promise to continue this story. :)**

**Also, I've had people ask me recently to make a 2nd part to **Where's My Kiss?**, and I have some greats new for all of you. I will continue it, but only when I'm done with She Came Along. No, it won't be a story, but it will be a two-shot instead of a one-shot now. :) If you haven't read it, you definitely should, and leave me a review. :) Thanks! :)**

**Please leave me a review! PM me if you want to talk! :) Thanks for everything! *less than three* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :) Thanks so much for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. I honestly have no idea where this story is going, so we'll just have to see. :) **She Came Along **is almost over. One chapter left. If you don't read that story, you should go check it out and leave a review or something. :D Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

"Ally, Ally! Time to get up!" Austin sang as he walked by her room on his way to the bathroom. He heard her groan and smiled before shutting the bathroom door. She obviously wasn't an early riser. He couldn't blame her, though. After all, it was a Saturday and who likes waking up so early?

As he took his time getting ready—he was Austin Moon and Austin Moon always looked good— he plugged his iPod into the miniature speakers. He immediately began singing along to _Don't Let Me Go _by Harry Styles. Although he wasn't his biggest fan, he did enjoy the song and most of One Direction's songs.

Ally smiled to herself as she lazily walked by the bathroom. Hearing Austin singing was definitely something she'd missed out on. He had a great voice, and she wondered if he knew.

She made her way to the kitchen to find something to prepare. She's been there for almost a week, but she knew that if there was anything Austin kept in those cabinets, it would be pancake mix. **(1) **

She too began to sing along to the song, which could be heard faintly in the kitchen. However, she made sure to sing quietly enough to where no one else would hear her. If anyone heard her, her shyness would get the best of her and she'd probably pass out. That would be quite embarrassing for her.

That's why Nina was the only one that had ever heard her sing. Ally knew that Nina would always support her so she wasn't afraid to sing in front of her. Nina would always be there for her.

"What're you cooking today?" Austin asked brightly as he walked into the kitchen. Ally hadn't even noticed that the song had been cut off. She turned around and smiled shyly at him. She still wasn't that used to living with someone so outgoing. Sure, Austin was a police officer, but outside of his job he was actually still a kid at heart. Maybe that's why she had been so fond of him.

"Uhmm, just pancakes. The usual," she replied shortly. Austin smiled and sighed.

"Ally, are you still not used to me? I know it's only been a short while, but you don't need to be shy around me. I'm not a mean, bitter person,y'know?" He laughed and sat down at the counter while waiting for her reaction.

"I know. This is just all so new. The change was so sudden, and I had no time to prepare. I'm so used to my old life with Nina and now? I-it's going to take some more time, Austin," she replied, hoping he would understand.

Austin did understand.

He nodded and smiled comfortingly at her.

"Okay. I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you get used to this place. I want you to be comfortable around her. Call it your own home, y'know," he said as he smiled at her. She grinned back at him and shook her head playfully at him as she turned back around to mind the pancakes. They'd soon burn if she didn't flip them.

Austin watched as she cooked and smiled.

Okay, yes, maybe he had taken an instant liking to her, but he figured it was just an "in-the-moment" kind of thing. But watching her right now?

Definitely not an "in-the-moment" kind of thing he felt.

**A&A **

"Austin, why hadn't you told me that you could sing like an angel?" Ally blurted out as they ate their breakfast. Austin's eyes widened, and he set his juice down before taking a sip.

"What?" he asked dumbly as he finished chewing the piece of pancake he'd put in his mouth before the question came out. He watched and waited for an explanation.

"You can sing, Austin. I heard you when you woke me up. You were in the bathroom singing. And you have a pretty darn good voice if you ask me. Or anyone else that has heard you," she said as if were so obvious.

Austin smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I really that good?" he asked, knowing he could sing.

Ally gave him a look, and he gave up the act.

"Okay, okay. I know I can." Ally laughed and clapped happily.

"Good. But if you have such a great voice, why are you a police officer? Austin you have the talent and looks to make it huge," Ally complimented. Austin blushed and smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you, Ally, but it's still extremely hard to make it out there. I'm not even completely settled down yet. There's more to it, but that's for another day. Right now, I'm taking you to meet some of my friends," he said as he took their plates and left them in the sink. He could wash them later.

"Oh, okay," Ally replied quietly. She groaned inwardly and figured that Austin didn't quite understand that she wasn't ready for this just yet. However, she would get it over with and move on.

She went back to the guest room and got changed while Austin watched some cartoons. Yes, he definitely was a child at heart. But she admired that about him.

She changed into a white tank top. She slid into a black skirt that went above the knees and tucked the tank top in. She then used a white belt to top it off.

That was just one of the many outfits Austin had bought for her when they went shopping. She had insisted that one outfit was good enough because she had her own clothes, but Austin was too convincing.

She looked in the mirror, smiled, and walked out.

"Austin, I'm ready," she said as she walked into the living room. Austin looked at her and grinned.

"I see you're wearing one of the outfits I bought you. It looks really great on you, Ally," he said as he smiled at her. Ally looked at the floor, blushed, and thanked him.

Austin turned the TV off and led Ally to his car. She nodded gratefully as he opened the car door for her. He grinned at her and got into his side.

"So where are we going?" asked Ally as they drove toward wherever it was that they were going to meet Austin's friends. Austin had planned to introduce Ally to them the day before, but Ally wanted to visit Nina that day so he took her there instead.

"We're going to meet at the mall and spend the morning there. Then at around 12, we'll go back home," he explained. Ally nodded and was relieved that they would only be there for a little while. She hadn't been looking forward to meeting new people so soon, but she didn't want to take Austin away from his normal life. That included friends.

"Okay," she said quietly. Austin didn't notice her shy tone, though.

**A&A **

"And here we are," Austin said as he parked the car. Ally sighed nervously and waited for him to turn the car off before stepping out. Austin smiled at her and walked behind her.

"Where are they supposed to be?" asked Ally as they entered the mall filled with buzzing people. Austin looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we can just look around for them. Or I can anyway," he said before looking at her and laughing. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Austin!" someone shouted. Austin turned around and saw his red-headed best friend. Austin turned back to Ally, grabbed her hand, and led her over to Dez. Dez smiled at Austin and Ally.

"Hi! You're Ally, I'm Dez, nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully as he shook her head. Ally laughed and suddenly felt much more comfortable. Dez seemed like a very friendly guy. She could get used to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Dez," she said politely as she shook his hand as well. Austin smiled at them and looked around. He was looking for Trish, his other best friend. The three had been close since 7th grade when Dez and Trish began dating. Austin had just moved from Wisconsin and had no friends until Dez began talking to Austin like they'd known each other since they were born.

"Uhh, Dez, where's Trish? I thought she was coming with you," Austin said confused. Dez scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, she got tired of waiting for you so she went ahead to the food court. She said that..never mind. Let's just go," Dez said quickly as he made them follow him to the food court. Austin looked at Ally and shrugged. Ally laughed and followed Austin and Dez through the mall.

"There she is!" Dez exclaimed as he pointed to a short Latina eating a sandwich. Austin smiled at Ally as she followed them to the table the girl, apparently named Trish, was sitting at. Ally smiled as they reached the table because she looked like a nice girl. However, that smiled soon turned into a frown as Trish spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked with a bit of an attitude. Austin gave her a look and she rolled her eyes at him. Austin sighed and pulled a chair out for Ally. She smiled forcefully at him and sat down. Dez and Austin sat down in between the two girls and laughed for no reason.

"Uhmm, Trish, this is Ally. Ally this is Trish," Austin said nervously.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ally said politely as she stuck her hand out. Trish looked at her skeptically before slowly shaking her hand.

"You're nice. I like you. Usually, Austin's girlfriends are stupid and obnoxious, but you're different. You're pretty, innocent looking, and polite. You did good this time, Austin," she said while everyone stared at her wide-eyed. She ignored them and continued to eat her sandwich.

"That's very sweet of you, Trish, but Austin isn't my boyfriend," Ally said as she looked at Austin, who was slouching in his seat, embarrassed. Ally wanted to laugh but that probably would make things worse for him.

"Oh, you're not? I thought you were. Dez told me-" Dez cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. He laughed nervously.

"Nothing. Dez told her nothing," Dez said nervously as he looked from Austin to Ally. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"Anyway, we're not together, Trish. Now, can we just get going?" Austin said quickly as he secretly gave Trish _"the look" _as she called it. Trish rolled her eyes and nodded. She took her unfinished sandwich with her and threw her Pepsi away.

"Let's go," she said rushing everyone.

Austin and Ally caught each other's glance and quickly looked away blushing.

_"Trish.." _Austin thought as he walked ahead.

_"I'll get you back." _

**A&A **

As the day dragged on, Austin and Dez were regretting ever letting Trish and Ally meet. They'd become like best friends in 2 hours. Right now they were looking at clothes and laughing like sisters.

Austin couldn't help but stare as Ally smiled brightly as Trish found a cute dress for herself. He could see her speaking but he couldn't hear her. Whether that was because they were too far away or because he was so into her beauty, he didn't know. All he knew was that he always wanted a bright smile like that on her face.

"Austin, are you even listening to me?" Dez asked as he waved a hand in front of his face. Austin snapped out of it and smiled at Dez before nodding.

"Liar! You weren't listening. You were too busy drooling over Ally. Dude, it's so obvious you like her," Dez said as he flipped his hair and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Austin looked at Dez and smiled. He wasn't even going to deny that he might have some feelings for her.

"Okay, maybe I like her just a little bit. It's not like I'm going to tell her, though. It's too soon, Dez. If I tell her now, she'll think that I just like any girl I meet besides Trish. I'll have to wait. If I like her in..say a few weeks, then I'll tell her," Austin replied as he looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"Right now," he started again as he turned to face Dez, away from Ally, "I have to make sure she stays clean. I have to be the one that makes her life better, Dez. If she goes back and does something bad again, I'll be in trouble, yes, but she'll go to jail for sure this time. I can't let that happen. I know she had a reason to steal that day, but if she does it again, they'll show no mercy for her," Austin said as he panicked.

Dez laughed and shook his head.

"Dude, calm down. She's a really nice girl with good intentions. You can't forget that. She knows that what she did was wrong. She won't do it again. You have to have faith." And with that, he nodded and made his way over to Trish and Ally.

"Okay, girls, I know you're having fun and all but I think we should leave now," he suggested.

Ally nodded and looked at Trish before hugging her.

Dez and Austin gasped because Trish was definitely not a hugging type of person. However, they were left even more shocked when she hugged Ally back.

"Thank you for a great day, Trish," Ally said gratefully. She then pulled back from the hug and walked over to Dez. She hugged him as well and thanked him. Dez smiled at her and nodded.

"We'll see you around, Austin and Ally!" Dez and Trish said as they went their own way.

**A&A **

Austin led Ally back to his car and they were soon heading home.

"Did you have fun today?" Austin asked a few minutes later. It was almost lunch time so they had grabbed some take-out burgers to eat when they got home.

"Yeah. I had tons of fun. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it at first, but Trish and Dez were really nice to me. They're really good people," she said happily. Austin smiled at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Wait," he said as looked at her guiltily, "you didn't wanna do this?" he asked.

Ally smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I wasn't ready to meet anyone else yet. But I'm happy that I came because Trish and Dez definitely changed my mind," she said, hoping he wouldn't feel bad.

"I'm really sorry, Ally. I should have checked with you first. I just thought you were okay with this. I'm selfish," Austin said quietly as he pulled into his apartment. **(2) **

Ally laughed at him and shook her head.

"Austin, you're not anywhere near selfish. A selfish person wouldn't be doing something like this," she reasoned as she made hand movements to emphasize her point. Austin gave her a confused look, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You invited a stranger who stole from a supermarket to live with you, and you think you're selfish. And not to mention everything you've done for me so far. Okay, yes, I was a bit uncomfortable at first when it came to meeting your friends, but I'm not anymore. I was just quick to judge and I shouldn't have been. If anything, I'm selfish." Austin scoffed at her as they got out of the car.

"Ally, you robbed the store for food. The food wasn't even for you, though. It was for Nina," he said as he opened the door for her. Ally smiled gratefully as they made their way into the living room to sit and talk. She could change later.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, how about instead of arguing over who's selfish, we just both accept that maybe we're not selfish after all. Yeah?" she looked over at him as she said this and saw him smiled in an adorable way she knew only he could smile.

"Okay, fine. Let's just agree on that. Hey, Ally, there's something else," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Ally smiled, trying not to blush.

"What?" she asked quietly. Austin looked at her, smiling, and stood up as he pulled her up as well.

"We forgot the food in the car," he said as held her hand in his and made his way back outside to get the bag of food. Ally laughed at his silliness and followed.

Austin was getting used to this.

That wasn't a good thing, though.

* * *

**1. I know I skipped the whole shopping thing from the previous chapter, but I just didn't feel like it would make a good chapter. (which I know this one didn't either)**

**2. He lives in an apartment, right? The actual author of this doesn't even know. I'm just lazy, guys. :D**

**Anyway, okay, I know this took forever to get up, and I apologize. I have my excuses, but you probably don't care so I won't mention any.  
I will tell you that I am busy. Don't worry, though. After the 29th, I shouldn't be as busy and maybe I can update more often. I really hate that I don't update as much because I know I hate waiting for stories to be updated even after 1 day. I can't imagine having to wait weeks and months for one terrible chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! :) This is my longest chapter so far. :) **

**Review, favorite/follow, and alert. PM me if you want to talk! :) **

**Thank you lovely readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reviews! Shout-outs at the bottom :) I have now finished **She Came Along **so I can focus on this story more. If you haven't read **She Came Along **you should because it's my favorite story that I've written so far. :) Someone is making a special appearance in this chapter. Can any of you tell me who you recognize? Anyway, here we go..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**A&A **

"Hey, Austin, what do you want for dinner?" Ally asked as she got up from the couch and waited for his response. They had been watching TV and talking, but she figured he was getting hungry. They hadn't eaten much that day.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks," he said quietly. Ally frowned and sat back down on the couch with him. He had his arm propped up on the side, with his head on his arm. Ally had noticed that he had been feeling down today. He had been like that the past few days, actually. **(1) **

He wasn't the happy Austin she knew. She wanted that Austin back.

"What's going on?" she asked as she got comfortable again, ready to listen to him. However, he shrugged her off and payed attention to the TV only.

"Austin? Are you upset about something? You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked worriedly. Austin inwardly rolled his eyes and sighed before shaking his head. Instead of answering, though, he grabbed his pillow and walked out of the living room, toward his room.

Ally frowned even more before sighing shakily and throwing her head back.

**A&A **

The next morning, Ally woke up feeling sad, tired, depressed, and lifeless. Yes, it was because of Austin. She hadn't slept very well last night just thinking about him being mad at her. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

They had been fine just 2 days ago.

It'd been a little over a week since she met Trish and Dez. Since then, she'd met more people around town. Including someone who had taken in interest in her. His name was Dustin. They met at the mall one day when her and Austin were hanging out. Apparently, Dustin and Austin had been in training together.

Ally had thought he was attractive, but she couldn't see her being with him. They were so different, but they had hung out together the past week.

Ally didn't see him as more than a friend even though he had admitted to liking her. He had asked her for a chance, but she turned him down.

She decided to not tell Austin because she didn't feel that it was his buisness. She had told him they were hanging out, though, so that he wouldn't worry about where she was.

As she thought about it, she started to realize that maybe that's the reason Austin was acting so mean toward her. He was probably jealous. She laughed outloud as she thought about Austin being jealous.

"Bless your poor soul," she muttered as she got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead.

She didn't have anything planned, but that was fine with her. She had always been up and active, but with Austin around, she'd rather just stay at his house and talk. She liked the simple life.

She walked out of her room feeling a little bit better but still upset that Austin wasn't talking to her. She was going to talk to him, though.

She was surprised to see that Austin was already awake. He saw her and stood up from the couch, running quickly to face her.

"Ally, I am so so sorry for being rude to you last night. I was up all night just feeling guilty about it, and I was going to go into your room and apologize, but then I realized how weird that would be so I decided against it. Then I woke up this morning feeling terrible and thinking that I probably hurt your feelings and I just felt so low. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to just get up and make breakfast. But then I felt so guilty that I couldn't even eat. So-" Ally put her hand up, cutting him off.

"Austin, just breath first," she said as she reached up and ruffled his hair.

Austin breathed in deeply and then out before smiling at her.

He led her to the counter before pulling the stool out for her. She smiled and sat down, waiting for him to sit down beside her. He slid her a plate of food and waited for her to begin eating.

"Okay," she started as she messed with her food, "tell me why you were mad at me, Austin," she finished.

Austin smiled nervously and sat up straight.

Ally smiled at him and waited for him to continue.

Austin groaned and threw his head back.

"Ally, I think you know why I was acting like that. You're too smart not to know," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself because that would embarrass him.

"Actually, I don't know," she said, obviously lying. Austin bowed his head down and looked back up before smiling shyly.

"I know you know, but if you really want me to say it then I will...but now right now. Or here." Ally was confused, obvious by the face she made. Austin smiled and took her hand in his.

"Lately, you've been spending more time with Dustin than you have with me, Alls. I'm really not liking that because you're _my _best friend, okay? And as _my _best friend, you have to hang out with _me _more than Dustin," he said, letting it all out.

Ally gave him a look and grabbed his other hand, as well.

"So I can't hang out with anyone else now?" she asked defesively as she squeezed his hands.

"I'm not saying that at all, Ally. I'm saying that you can hang out with Dustin more than me. It's just not acceptable," he said while making a disgusted face. Ally laughed and nodded.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she dead-panned. Austin blushed.

"I knew it. Well, Mr. Moon, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about because I have no feelings for Dustin. I actually turned him down a few days ago," she admitted. Austin's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"What? Did you really?" Ally nodded before laughing.

"Austin, uhmm, you were only jealous because you thought he was taking your place as my best friend, right?" she asked, hoping he'd say that it was because he liked her.

"Y-yeah. That's why." He shook his head as he thought.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Uhmm, y'know what? Forget I even said that. Start over. Hey, about we go out tonight? Just you and me, two people, y'know? Like a date," he asked hopefully. Ally grinned, blushed, laughed, and then looked at him again.

She bit her lip without knowing and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she whispered. Austin smiled and stared at the beauty that was Ally Dawson.

He was pulled out of his trance by the doorbell ringing. He let Ally's hands down gently and smiled at her before going to answer the door. Ally sighed happily and began eating her breakfast, which was now cold but she was too happy to care.

Austin came back into the kitchen with a bouquet of roses. He set them on the counter and stared at her. She smiled as she picked the roses up before looking back up at him.

"Who are these from?" she asked as she smelled them. They had the sweetest aroma she had ever smelled. Austin shrugged. Ally frowned confused.

"There's a card," she said as she pulled it out and read it. Austin leaned over her shoulder and read it, too.

_ ' Dear Ally,_

_I know we haven't known each other  
for over a week, but you've  
honestly changed my life in so many ways.  
I believe in love at first sight,  
and you're the reason why.  
I know you don't want a  
relationship with me, but I really think we have  
a chance. I love you, Ally.  
Please be mine?_

_ Love, Dustin' _

Austin rolled his eyes and stomped into the living room. Ally stuttered and let the card fall onto the counter as she followed Austin.

"Austin, I promise you there is nothing going on between us," she said, hoping he wasn't angry. Austin sighed and his face softened.

"Don't worry, Alls, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Dustin for sending you crap like that. Why would he do that? I just don't understand," he said in disbelief. When Ally stared at him in confusion he began to explain.

"I told him and all the other guys you met to not mess with you. I told them to not try to get with you, Ally. He knew that I like you. He isn't supposed to be trying anything on you. Alls, listen, you have every right to be mad at me for forbidding people to date you, but he's not a good guy, okay? Anyone but Dustin," he said desperately.

Ally sighed and leaned in for a hug. She held him tightly and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe.

"Thank you, Austin. I know you're looking out for me. Like I said, there is nothing between Dustin and me. We're friends only. I like you, too, by the way," she added nonchalantly. Austin smiled and laughed.

"So, you are sure about dinner tonight, right?" Ally laughed and nodded.

"Positive."

* * *

**1. The story isn't like day-by-day. I skip arround, so it's been about over a week since the last chapter. **

**Okay, shout-outs! :) **

itmintygreen- **Yeah, I've been told about that, but I can't do anything about it because the author is very stubborn. :D Thank you, though! Nice to know that you acknowledge me instead of her :) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. :) **

queenc1-**Well, although it seems that they've fallen for each other, I still have some drama planned. Don't worry, though. It's not anything that drags on because I hate drama, but it was the only way I could find to keep the story going. :) THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! :) **

Jackie is Grey-**Thank yooouuu! :) I'm sorry I take so long to update, but tumblr is so addicting, and I usually just get on here for messages. I don't reply to those all of the time, either, and that's because I'm lazy. :D THANK YOU! :) **

R5Forever-**Thanks, dude. ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're pretty amazing yourself, and I love you for reviewing, okay? Okay. Just be patient because I know I'm the worst at updating which is probably why I get a few reviews per chapter. I'm just lucky enough to have amazing readers like you. :) THANK YOU! :) **

LoveShipper-**He sure does. It's Ally. Of course he was going to fall for her beauty, right? There's more to come, though. Love, drama, and Austin and Ally. Not too much drama, though, because I am not a fan of that. OOHH! I just got a good idea. :) THANK YOU! :) **

GirTacoCakesR5-**I love that song, and I just had to use it. It's what inspired me to right the chapter, so I had to add in in there somewhere, right? And trust me, I am in so many famdoms and when they all mix, it's the worst! But it's exciting, so I can't complain, right? :D THANK YOU! :) **

demigod surpreim-**Updated! Thanks for the review! And I'm terrible at updating, so I'm sorry if I don't update as much as people wished. I blame tumblr and my addiction to it. :D Please keep reading, though! :)**

**Alright! Well, if you review, I'll give you a shout-out because I love you all and they're fun to do, so yeah.  
Sorry for any mistakes, but it's super late and I am about to crash. I'll go over it tomorrow, and fix anything. :) Thank you for reading and pretty please review! I love you all! :)**

**Oh, do any of you have a tumblr? Because I'll follow you if you follow me! If you do, just leave your URL in a review, and I'll go follow you and tell you it's me. :) THANKS, LOVELY PEOPLE. :)**


End file.
